The instant invention relates to miniature lighting devices, such as key lights, and small personal flashlights, and more particularly to miniature flashlight of the type employing a high brightness light emitting diode.
The recent development of low cost, high brightness diodes, i.e. light emitting diodes, or LED's has provided light manufacturers with a new alternative to conventional filament light bulbs as a light source in flashlights and other types of small personal lights. While there are many different types and kinds of lights, there is always a need for newer constructions and arrangements which reduce the number of parts, simplify manufacturing procedures, and ultimately reduce cost.